Two of a Kind
Two of a Kind is the sixth issue of Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. It was released on November 27, 2013. Plot In Las Vegas, Nevada, Godzilla arrives as the Cryogs are invading and the Counter-Kaiju Reaction Forces are trying to hold them off. Gigan, now upgraded and more powerful than before, along with the Cryogs, had just hours earlier been seizing Area 51 to free the Millennian UFO they created, which was being kept in the top secret facility. The Cryog strike team was recalled as the UFO could seek the energy it needed and Gigan would follow. In the present time, Godzilla encounters the Millennian craft and Gigan, firing his atomic breath at the latter. Gigan fires his grappling hooks at Godzilla, entangles him, and holds him down for the craft to absorb Godzilla's energy. Nearby, Steven Woods asks for confirmation on who the "one that looks like a biker with machetes," and Chavez replies they do, and that it's the same one as before, Gigan. Just then, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. appears and engages Gigan, firing missiles at him. Gigan destroys the missiles easily however, and tries hitting MOGUERA with his scythes. MOGUERA blocks the attack and drills a bit of Gigan's left wing off right before hitting him and shooting its beams at him. After Gigan smacks MOGUERA in the head, it flies Gigan into a pile of rubble and dodges an attack by Gigan, his attack instead hitting the Millennian ship. It causes a massive explosion and sends Godzilla flying back as Orga emerges. Orga heads for Godzilla but MOGUERA makes a hole through his skin. Orga grabs MOGUERA and heals the bloody injury in a matter of seconds. Orga then breaks MOGUERA into two pieces. Godzilla approaches Orga about to fire an atomic blast, but Gigan traps Godzilla and fires razor discs at him. Godzilla pulls back, causing the discs to cut the hooks' wires. Godzilla takes Gigan by the wires and slams him against Orga. Orga then grabs Gigan and tries to eat him. Gigan punches his hook into Orga's upper jaw and uses his buzzsaw to cut Orga's fingers, setting himself loose. Right then, the Star Falcon arrives and begins shooting at both of them. The Land Moguera surfaces from the ground and dodges Orga's beam. Godzilla grabs Gigan's tail and drags him under his claws. Just then, Jet Jaguar arrives, catching everyone's attention. Woods asks Allison what it is, and he just responds that "he's on our side." Jet Jaguar then flies into Orga's mouth, human-sized, and changes his size inside Orga's chest to become giant, which causes Orga's body to explode. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Gigan *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *Orga *Jet Jaguar *King Caesar (Guest Pin-Up) Vehicles *Millennian UFO *Star Falcon *Land Moguera Races *Counter-Kaiju Reaction Forces *Cryogs Characters *Steven Woods *Chavez *Allison Locations *Nevada, United States **Las Vegas **Area 51 Gallery Covers RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_6_Cover.jpg|Cover A by Matt Frank RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_6_Cover_by_Matt.jpg|Cover A art by Matt Frank Xmaf_by_zornow-d6iagk7.jpg|Retailer incentive cover by Jeff Zornow RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_6_Cover_RI_Art.jpg|Retailer incentive cover art by Jeff Zornow Scans RULERS OF EARTH Issue 6 Page 1.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 6 Page 2.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 6 Page 3.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 6 Page 4.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 6 Page 5.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 6 Page 6.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 6 Page 7.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 6 Page 8.jpg RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_6_-_Guest_Pin-ups.png|Guest pin-up art by Carter Allan Trivia *Chavez and another CKR soldier were calling the upgraded Gigan "Savini" after Tom Savini due to its scythes looking like "machetes." External links *Rulers of Earth #6 cover art by Matt Frank on DeviantART. *Rulers of Earth #6 cover by Jeff Zornow on DeviantART. *Rulers of Earth #6 cover art by Jeff Zornow on DeviantART. Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Category:IDW Category:Comics Category:Issues